Dragon
by Alice Caiello
Summary: When Yugi finally scores a real girl named 'Mamae' who fell from the sky
1. BODY Chp 7 Translation

**Page 0088**

(frame 1)

(frame 2)

sfx: Pichon Pichon- Drip Drip

:Ryouko

:Ryouko up

(frame 3)

**Page 0089**

(frame 1)

sfx- Gacha- Click

mother: Are you up already

(frame 2)

Sfx: Bikuu- Shock

(frame 3)

background sfx: hoyo-n - Out of it

mother: What is it...are you getting up?

_well then If you won't say anything I guess I'll leave you alone_

**box- from then getting up**

**Page 0090**

(frame 1)

**I was only able to get a little sleep**

(frame 2)

note to whoever, when editing maybe it's best to use the translations to this part from the last chapter, since it's a repeat scene

:Fuji

(frame 3)

:Painfully speaking

: no

(frame 4)

: But... the rain is starting to fall

:no

:Fuji you

(frame 5)

: You should go home

**Page 0091**

(frame 1 and 2)

(frame 3)

: Liar

_go home_

**Even if I slept**

**I could close my eyes but because of Fuji's words I would twist and turn all night**

**box- I**

**Page 0092**

(frame 1)

**may have this way found love**

(frame 2)

(frame 3)

(frame 4)

**Ah**

(frame 5)

(frame 6)

:Ah

**Page 0093**

(frame 1)

**Uwaa,**

_what must be careful_

Fuji: Yesterday that cold

Ryouko: Ah...yeah

(frame 2)

Ryouko: Fuji is?

Fuji: It's gone away just a little

Ryouko: Aah! I see... _his colds still around_

(frame 3)

Fuji: I could use a nurse today

smll sfx: kon- cough

**Page 0094**

(frame 1)

(frame 2)

Ryouko: N...no!

Fuji: Why

Ryouko: I said so!

(frame 3)

Fuji: Well fine then

_bye bye_

(frame 4)

Ryouko: ...Today everyone is going to do Karaoke

Ryouko: I promised before but...

Ryouko: After it's finished alright?

(frame 5)

**Page 0095**

(frame 1)

Fuji: I'll be waiting

(frame 2)

background sfx: Kyu- tighten

**Since then**

_-Shall we head off_

_-Lets sing_

**and before my hearts been pounding**

**Page 0096**

(frame 1)

friend: Ryouko Hurry up

Ryouko: Ah yes

(frame 2)

smll sfx: gyuu- graab

**This perhaps**

(frame 3)

**is his true colours**

(frame 4)

: Seeya

: Mail me

**Page 0097**

(frame 1)

smll sfx: taa taa taa taa- tap tap tap tap

(frame 2)

I'll be waiting

Ryouko- It's getting late

(frame 3)

sfx: daa- step

(frame 4)

sfx: DON- Impact

: wah

(frame 5)

Guy: That hurt

Ryouko: Ah...I'm sorry

**Page 0098**

(frame 1)

Guy 1: Oh

(frame 2)

**Eh**

(frame 3)

Guy: We've caught something

Ryouko: Eh? um...

Guy: Hey don't run off

Ryouko: Ehh? wait

(frame 4)

**Someone...**

Ryouko: Please let me go

guy: haha what was that

guy: Be cool be cool because

(frame 5)

guy: Just now you suddenly striked me and it hurt

don't you think something should be done?

**Why...**

**so scary**

**Page 0099**

(frame 1)

**Someone please help me!**

guy: How about some Karaoke?

(frame 2)

Ryouko: Ka...Karaoke i've been to already today

_let go!_

guy: It's ok It's ok

Ryouko: What are?

**This is absolutley dangerous!**

sfx: gyu- grab

(frame 3)

Ryouko: Excuse me sir

please help me

**Page 0100**

(frame 1)

: Yes?

(frame 2)

(frame 3)

: what?

Ryouko: um...um please help me from these guys

guy: What the- you are comming with us

**Page 0101**

(frame 1)

guy: hahaa

smll sfx: slip

(frame 2)

: Where are you taking that girl?

(frame 3)

: Why don't you jus hurry and get lost

what can you do weakling

: So so

(frame 4)

Ryouko: Noo

Let go

(frame 5)

sfx: guu- touch

: wait...

(frame 6)

sfx: Bo waa- Thud

**Page 0102**

(frame 1)

(frame 2)

smll sfx: Kura- dizzy

(frame 3)

sfx: bataa- drop

: You've been knocked out

**Page 0103**

(frame 1)

(frame 2)

**U-wah-!**

_Ryouko- wait_

_guy- Hey! wake up!_

smll sfx: kuroo- tuurn

(frame 3)

Ryouko: Um

Thankyou very much

(frame 4)

(frame 5)

**Page 0104**

(frame 1)

: 50,000 note: US$446

(frame 2)

(frame 3)

**Eh**

(frame 4)

: I'm lying idiot

(frame 5)

**I'm amazed**

**So cool...who was that...**

**Page 0105**

(frame 1)

**Strange person**

sfx: Pin pon- Ding dong

(frame 2)

(frame 3)

Fuji: Your late

_very late_

sfx: shikushikushikushikushiku- sobbing

Ryouko: ..._Excuse me_

**Page 0107**

(frame 1)

Fuji: just waiting variously..._it longed for you_

Ryouko: Huh?

(frame 2)

(frame 3)

Ryouko: Eh?

(frame 4)

Ryouko: Wah what...

_big?_

sfx: kun kun- sniff sniff

Fuji: Yuck you smell of Tabacco

_what have you been doing_

(frame 5)

**Ah**

(frame 6)

Fuji: Did someone try to pick you up

Ryouko: Pick up?

Fuji: Yes...

**Page 0107**

(frame 1)

Ryouko: Ah something happened

(frame 2)

Ryouko: but I got some help

(frame 3)

:h-m

Ryouko:I was helped out by a strong guy

(frame 4)

Ryouko: He punched this guy

:h-m

(frame 5)

sfx: Pii- beep

Ryouko: Thats good

_your safe_

**Fuji?**

**Page 0108**

(frame 1)

**Perhaps he**

(frame 2)

**is Jealous...?**

(frame 3)

Ryouko: Um hey

(frame 4)

Ryouko: The reason I was picked up like that

(frame 5)

Ryouko: Because I was dashing my way here

**Page 0109**

(frame 1 and 2)

Ryouko: I hurried here to see you thats why

(frame 3)

_tch_

(frame 4)

Fuji: Well I forgive you

**Fuji is surprisingly**

(frame 5)

**Being cute right**

Ryouko: Wait! Tell me what to press

_ofuu oh_

_Uh hya hya hya_

Fuji: No

box- Playing game

**Pahe 0110**

(frame 1)

Ryouko: Your so childish!

Fuji: Yeah so what

sfx: Pirurururu- beep ringringring

sfx: Pirurururu- beep ringringring

(frame 2)

Ryouko: _ah_ It's your phone

sfx: Pirurururu- beep ringringring

sfx: Pirurururu- beep ringringring

Fuji: ...

(frame 3)

sfx: Pirurururu- beep ringringring

Fuji: It's just my part-time job

(frame 4)

**Part-time job**

sfx: Pirurururu- beep ringringring

sfx: Piru...- beep-

(frame 5)

sfx: shi-n - Silence

(frame 6)

**Fuji...**

**Are you planning on continuing this part time job**

**I understand if you like being a Host**

**Page 0112**

(frame 1)

**But...**

(frame 2)

(frame 3)

Fuji: I'll give up part time job

(frame 4)

**Eh?**

Fuji: I'll do it tomorrow

_What again_

(frame 5)

Ryouko: liar...why so sudden?

sfx: Pitsuu- covered sound

**Page 0112**

(frame 1)

Fuji: well why I thought you'd agree

**This is...**

Ryouko: Idiot! You don't sound so serious!

**Page 0112**

(frame 1)

Fuji: It's all about you

Ryouko: ...

**For me**

(frame 2)

: But... is it alright?

: what is

(frame 3)

: Aren't you highly ranked person? are you not

: But it is dangerous to go through

am I overdoing it

_here_

_eh_

Fuji: Not overdoing it at all

**Page 0113**

(frame 1)

Fuji: It's me

(frame 2)

_yes the game game_

**Fuji**

**Are you considering**

**Thats terrific but**

(frame 3)

**It'll be fine...**

smll sfx: Ka ka- step step

**Page 0114**

(frame 1)

**I should go ahead and do it**

shouldn't call it

**An official look into the Host area**

Left side- Today at 6 no problem

Right side- hey aunt how bout it...

_**Is that what they are like**_

(frame 2)

Card- Tokyo Metropolitan Area Shinyadoku

(frame 3)

**I wonder of their appearence**

**I'll see in a minute**

**I feel un-easy about Fuji's world**

(frame 4)

**Just a bit more now**

**Page00115**

(frame 1)

- It's around somewhere here

(frame 2)

sfx: Zaku zaku- Chill chill

girl- It's showtime already

girl- You've become fat

back girls- Really only 3,000!

- Thats cheap for me alright

(frame 3)

sfx: kuru- turn

- I feel like i've dreaded this...

(frame 4)

guys jacket- Karaoke

**Page 0116**

(frame 1)

:Ah

(frame 2)

(frame 3)

**Aah!**

Ryouko: Yesterdayy

(frame 4)

**I'm surprised**

sfx: Pekoo- bow

Ryouko: Thankyou very much

_for before_

(frame 5)

:Surprised

:Yes?

**Page 0117**

(frame 1)

: Everyone is busy doing their work

_I should be too_

smll sfx: ugaa-

sfx: kyaba- Girly Chatter

(frame 2)

Ryouko: Don't ge me wrong! I'm not one i'm just looking for a place...

:ah I see

(frame 3)

:What place?

Ryouko: Ah here...

(frame 4)

(frame 5)

: I know

(frame 6)

Ryouko: Eh? Really? where is...

:I'll explain where but

over there

**Page 0118**

(frame 1)

: for your expression of graditude

(frame 2)

(frame 3)

(frame 4)

**Why is it like this above all things...**

: This is a Host Club

(frame 5)

: You would make a good one

_recieve heaps_

: You don't say!

(frame 6)

Ryouko: As...as a matter of fact

(frame 7)

Ryouko: My boyfriend is sort of working there

**Page 0119**

(frame 1)

: really...how terrible your boyfriend being a Host

Ryouko: Ah...but

(frame 2)

Ryouko: He is going to retire from it

(frame 3)

Ryouko: When that happens he will leave here

(frame 4)

**So then**

**you will change Fuji**

(frame 5)

(frame 6)

Ryouko: um...I should go there soon...

:But you know

(frame 7)

:It's not that simple to leave

**Page 0120**

(frame 1)

**Eh...**

(frame 2)

:Retire Can that be why that sort of job

:Especially if you are associated as a Host

(frame 3)

:It's not so simple

**Page 0121**

(frame 1)

**What...**

**Why is that...**

Ryouko: b...but

(frame 2)

: In this type of job

It's up to the company employer...

: _haha _they decide

(frame 3)

:They get money from them doing their job so they won't release them easily

Ryouko: Like that

(frame 4)

: Please don't think of this as a threat...You should see the company director but

(frame 5)

sfx: Gon- rustle

:Perhaps with no objection this might be handy

(frame 6)

:Surely it'll be fine...

smll sfx: suu- pass

**Page0122**

(frame 1)

Card- CLUB BRepresentative Company DirectorSawamura Jin

(frame 2)

:It isn't so bad

:for something like that

**Representative Company Director...no way...**

**Page 0123**

(frame 1)

**This guy is the company director?**

Ryouko: Ehhhh-?

Jin: You're loud

(frame 2)

:But...ah? you are so young?

:fufuu

: don't fufu!

(frame 3)

Jin: So who is this boyfriend of yours

Ryouko: Eh

_thats a bit sudden to ask?_

Jin: won't say? Besides I might consider him to go

(frame 4)

Ryouko: Really?

sfx: jirii- lean

Jin: Really

(frame 5)

Ryouko: Fuji Ryounosuke

**Page 0124**

(frame 1)

Jin: fu

(frame 2)

Jin: ahahaha

Ryouko: Eh...? what...?

Jin: Nothing-It's just impossible

(frame 3)

Jin: He's the young No. 1

**Fuji is...number one**?

Jin: he's the biggest one making the most income this month

Ryouko: Eh...

_about how much..._

**Page 0125**

(frame 1)

Jin: At least about

**Indication**

(frame 2)

Ryouko: Eh...100, 000?

Jin: Nope another digit

**Indication**

(frame 3)

Rock- 1,000,000

sfx: gan- drop

_-Thats just too expensive 1,000,000 a date_

:Are you serious that much

thats not bad

(frame 4)

:However he's just like merchandise but

_he's a person overall_

**Merchandise**

sfx: gataa- clatter

:He is making alot

(frame 5)

:Searching for another is hardseeya...

(frame 6)

:Wait

**Page 0126**

(frame 1)

Ryouko: What about Fuji then

sfx: Muka- Get up

(frame 2)

Ryouko: Weren't you considering him?

(frame 3)

:he makes 1,000,000 a month right?Well he can't retire with high-handedness

:From awhile ago he's the only one been making good money...

:I can't see the company president considering this

**Page 0127**

(frame 1)

**Thats terrible**

(frame 1)

**The worst**

(frame 3)

sfx: Kataa- Clatter

Jin: You have talking skills

(frame 4)

**Eh...**

**Page 0128**

(frame 1)

Jin: What I mean is

(frame 2)

Jin: Do you think you could make that income

Jin: Do you think you could earn 1,000,000

(frame 3)

Jin: Would you take over

(frame 4)

**Page 0129**

(frame 1)

Jin: Experience it

(frame 2)

Ryouko: eh...

(frame 3)

Jin: That is if you agree

(frame 4)

Jin: to see how much you can earn


	2. BODY Chp 8 Translation

**Page 0130**

(frame 1)

Jin: to see how much you can earn

**Eh?**

(frame 2)

**Page 0131**

(frame 1)

Jin: he makes 1,000,000 a month

(frame 2)

Jin: I suppose Fuji could go if you choose so

(frame 3)

**_He makes 1,000,000 a month_**

**Eh?**

**What is he talking about**

**I take over Fuji's labour**

**That is**

**Page 0132**

(frame 1)

**I'm not prepared for it**

Jin: You're not ready?

(frame 2)

Ryouko: eh...

Jin: You aren't ready yet at all

(frame 3)

Jin: but you are half-way being there

(frame 4)

(frame 5)

sfx: gataa- clatter

Jin: anyway you should head home

**Page 0133**

(frame 1)

Jin: seeya call me if you change your mind

(frame 2)

_- thankyou very much_

(frame 3)

**Really**

(frame 4)

**What did Fuji get into**

(frame 5)

**I'm not sure what that person is getting at**

(frame 6)

**I'm not going against anything**

(frame 7)

**these sorts of things**

**Page 0134**

(frame 1)

**Only one second to hurry and decide**

Ryouko: Wait

(frame 2)

(frame 3)

Ryouko: ... Really

(frame 4)

Ryouko: If I make 1,000,000... Fuji will be let go?

Jin: ...

(frame 5)

Jin: Didn't you understand what I mean

(frame 6)

Jin: On your first job make 1,000,000...

: Understood

**Page 0135**

(frame 1)

Ryouko: ... I'll do it

(frame 2)

Ryouko: I'll work for it

and I'll give it my best

(frame 3)

(frame 4)

Jin: ...I'll be watching you

(frame 5)

Jin: Also don't be a pain about it understand

Ryouko!? What do you mean by that

Jin: NothingWhile this goes on Fuji will be on break

**Page 0136**

(frame 1-2)

Jin: But if this doesn't work Fuji will be working double time

(frame 3)

(frame 4)

Ryouko: Yeah

**With this soon**

**Page 0137**

(frame 1)

**things will all change**

Phone- Company Director 090XXXXXXXY

_**Tomorrow I'll call**_

(frame 2)

Ryouko: Haa-...

(frame 3)

sfx: Piruri- Bebeep

Ryouko: Wah

sfx: Biyon- Sit up

**Page 0138**

(frame 1)

Ryouko- That beeping

_mail_

(frame 2)

_Fuji_

_Want to come to the park now?_

(frame 3)

**Thats right! **

**Fuji said he was going to tell them today**

(frame 4)

**I should say something?**

(frame 5)

(frame 6)

sfx: Gabaa- glomp

**Page 0139**

(frame 1)

Ryouko: What? No No

Fuji: Sakura Sakura

(frame 2)

Fuji: You're loud

smll sfx: shi-i - shhh

Ryouko: Fuji...?

(frame 3)

Ryouko: Before...what? you wanted to go to the park?

Fuji: Yeah...I was thinking of considering something

(frame 4)

Fuji: But i'm not worried now

(frame 5)

(frame 6)

**Ah so...**

**Page 0140**

(frame 1)

-I'll listen ok

-yeah

(frame 2)

:Today

:Yeah

:I went to the office of the Company Directors place...

to talk about resigning

(frame 3)

sfx: dokii- thump

(frame 4)

:sorry...

Ryouko: Ehh...not at all...don't over do yourself

Fuji: ...My plan is to hurry up and retire

**I see**

**Page 141**

(frame 1)

**Has he even met him...**

Fuji: The president

Fuji: I haven't spoken to him however I plan to

Ryouko: ... ... heh...

_should I say? Should I say something?_

sfx: sowa sowa- fidget fidget

(frame 2)

Fuji: So soon it will be time

Fuji: but

(frame 3)

Fuji: I will not meet anymore customers

(frame 4)

**Page 142**

(frame 1)

Ryouko: ok...

**hopeless**

(frame 2)

**saying things**

**Taking over Fuji's place**

**I'm worried about him but this could be the chance to help him out but**

(frame 3)

:Ryouko

**Page 143**

(frame 1)

**There is no way I can tell him**

:Today before going home lets go shop

:lets go

:ah...

: why do I have to

(frame 2)

sfx: purururu- ririiiing

sfx: shock

(frame 3)

-who's this...

smll sfx: buru buru- shake shake

(frame 4)

Company Director

(frame 5)

**crap!**

Ryouko: He...Hello

Jin: This is Sawamura

(frame 6)

Jin: Wait at the Tachibana Tea House about 5

and don't delay this

Ryouko: Huh!

Jin: another thing

-is that her partner

- no clue

**Page 144**

(frame 1)

Jin: Don't come with any make up on or with your hair tied up it looks bad

Ryouko: ho... how rude! _am I not cute_ ...hey there

(frame 2)

Jin: Why can't I

sfx: puu- beep

sfx: pu- pu- - beep beep

(frame 3)

smll sfx: kuro kuro- turn turn

box- curtain

**uneasiness...**

: What was that about

(frame 4)

don't delay this

(frame 5)

(frame 6)

sfx: basa- rustle

Ryouko: Sorry I have to go somewhere today

This is Ultra urgent business

sfx: basa basa- rustle rustle

(frame 7)

Ryouko: Seeya

**Page 145**

(frame 1)

sfx: donn- Baam

Ryouko: buh

(frame 2)

**Geh!**

Fuji: Ow...

(frame 3)

Ryouko: um...

sfx repeat: what to do

(frame 4)

Ryouko: Bye Bye

(frame 5)

sfx: byu-n - rush

-in a rush here

Fuji?

(frame 6)

:don't get to see Ryouko much

: I agree there

**Page 146**

(frame 1)

friend 1: From my experience it has to be a guy

friend 2: Mine too I can tell

(frame 2)

friend 1: But I can't be sure

friend: I'm sure it was now

on the phone but she had to rush home

(frame 3)

Fuji: A guy.

**Critical Critical**

**Is this what he did everyday after school**

**Page 147**

(frame 1)

**What was he thinking**

Ryouko- eager to call

(frame 2)

:Hey

(frame 3)

Jin: I see you really came

Ryouko: hmp

(frame 4)

Ryouko: Anyway thanks

sfx: moya-n - groan

Jin: Well shall we take leave

**Page 148**

(frame 1)

signs-

Membership System Club RAY

Korean Home Cuisine

(frame 2)

(frame 3)

(frame 4)

_- Ah it's manager_

_good morning_

**Page 149**

(frame 1)

Jin: Put this on

sfx: basaa- rustle

Ryouko: ... ... ...

girls- lets go

(frame 2)

**Does he expect me to wear this...**

Ryouko- why something like this...

(frame 3)

Jin: Ramu _wait_

Ryouko: _Ramu?_

(frame 4)

Ramu: Yes?

Ryouko: Please look after me

Jin: Well I'll be in the Hall

:This person from here on needs to be take care of

(frame 5)

sfx: patan- drop

Ryouko: ... ... ... ...

_do... does it suit_

**Page 150**

(frame 1)

Ramu: ...

(frame 2)

(frame 3)

Ramu: You're extremely young

Ramu: Of all things why did you come here?

(frame 4)

**Of all things...**

**this is pretty bad**

Ryouko: Eh...

(frame 5)

Ramu: Anyway don't mind my rambling sorry...Let me help you out

_- over here is the dressing room_

Ryouko: ... ...

Ramu: First off your clothes

(frame 6)

sign- Dressing room

**Things like**

**This I feel I should be worried**

(frame 7)

**But Should I really be?**

Ramu: Are you prepared?

Ryouko: Yes

(frame 8)

Ramu: Say whats your name?

Ryouko: I'm Sakura

**Page 151**

(frame 1)

Ramu: Sakura-chan?

Ryouko: Yes...

Eh...? Sakura (佐倉) is fine and Sakura (サクラ) or Sakura (さくら)

**_(what she means is she can refer to her name in Kanji (Sakura) Katakana (Sakura) or Hiragana (Sakura_**)

(frame 2)

Jin: It goes well I approve

(frame 3)

Jin: Ramu can you also instruct her what to do

Ramu: Yes

sfx: doki doki doki doki doki - thump thump thump thump thump

(complete status bit

**The whole out come things used have been borrowed**

box 1- Fake eye lashes

box 2- Extended breast area

box 3- Lumpy

box 4- Purse

box 5- Blue nails

box 6- Heels 10cm

(frame 4)

_If someone uses _Ciggarette_ light it for them_

_also you should serve them up alcohol_

**I see**

**I've been feeling strange due to the sitsuation**

_I will help you_

_please guide me_

**It'll be fine**

**Page 152**

(frame 1)

**I'll do this labour right**

sfx: gyuu- grip

(frame 2)

Ryouko: Light the Ciggarette Light the Ciggarette

sfx: puu puu puu- haa haa haa

(frame 3)

sfx: huh

(frame 4)

sfx: Zuzaa- rush

man: wah

(frame 5)

Ryouko: Alright

sfx: Mibo- silence

smll sfx: nyari- leer

(frame 6)

: Bufuu

(frame 7)

: Wahahaha

: Why did you fly out like that

: Sakura-chan... do it from your distance...

: It's fine

: such a fresh one huh

Ryouko: Eh

**Page 153**

(frame 1)

**Alot of people seem to be skilled in this...**

Ryouko: Ahaha

(frame 2)

**But for sometime now i'm used to this mood...**

_- ahahaha_

Ryouko: Yess!

Ryouko: You're king huh?

**Is this alright?**

: Sakura-chan Perie is stupid huh

Ryouko: Yup

_huh? doesn't seem so_

: Ahahaha Yudora is too!

wahahahaha you can't talk

(frame 3)

**How am I going to earn 1,000,000 like this**

_- wahaha look here_

_- Well i'm a manager of Yuuda's_

(frame 4)

: Sakura-san

You have been asked for _please go_

_-can't be_?

Ryouko: Eh? Me?

(frame 5)

: He's a regular customer that is important

_ryouko- asked for me..._

Ryouko: Yes...

(frame 6)

**from this distance!**

Ryouko: Um...

you asked for me

**Page 154**

(frame 1)

guy: Thanks

(frame 2)

: Sa...Sakura

**hm?**

(frame 3)

**Could this regular customer be a rich man...**

**So young!**

**An elite salaryman**

: Please excuse me...

(frame 4)

: Awhile ago I saw you and you omitted something intresting

_-thats what caught my attension_

Sakura: Eh...

Is that so?

: Yes

Is today your first?

(frame 5)

Sakura: Yes but i'm doing my best

_- would you like sake_

(frame 6)

_- erm...is this enough_

**Page 155**

(frame 1)

:You're amazing

(frame 2)

Ryouko: heh?

:You shouldn't have any problems with work are you sure this is your first here?

(frame 6)

Ryouko: ehe...where is this going _unhappy_

(frame 7)

:need the money?

sfx: doki- thump

Ryouko: Ehh?

(frame 8)

sfx: tsuruu- slip

**Eh?**

**Page 156**

(frame 1)

sfx: basha- splash

(frame 2)

**nooooo**

Ryouko: SSSSS Sorry

um um what to do

He's a regular customer that is important

(frame 3)

: I'm fine nothing to fuss about

Ryouko: But But...It was wrong of me

(frame 4)

Ryouko: But

: It's alright

(frame 5)

: _hahaa _Sakura-chan is a good girl

**page0157**

(frame 1)

Fuji: Whats he doing

_- I'm home_

Fuji: With a girl?

(frame 2)

Fuji: Yes the manager I want to see

_Fuji: Where abouts could I find him_

...

(frame 3)

:Ryuu-chan are you serious

Fuji: Bro I

:Giving this up might not be such a good idea

(frame 4)

Fuji: Shut up

(frame 5)

_Shinobu-san you're being like my old man_

_I'm leavingleaving_

(frame 6)

Fuji: I'm off now

: The one in your heart

(frame 7)

:Is in the managers grip

**page 0158**

(frame 1)

**What?**

:yes...

(frame 2)

sfx: Suu-

(frame 3)

**Huh? I thought for sure he'd be angry...**

:Sakura-chan

Return to your seat

Ryouko: Eh... _but..._

:You're seat

(frame 4)

_-come here_

:hey?

(frame 5)

(frame 6)

**whats this...**

:This is the serveice machine center

**page0159**

(frame 1)

Fuji: Whats he doing

_- I'm home_

Fuji: With a girl?

(frame 2)

Fuji: Yes the manager I want to see

_Fuji: Where abouts could I find him_

...

(frame 3)

:Ryuu-chan are you serious

Fuji: Bro I

:Giving this up might not be such a good idea

(frame 4)

Fuji: Shut up

(frame 5)

_Shinobu-san you're being like my old man_

_I'm leavingleaving_

(frame 6)

Fuji: I'm off now

: The one in your heart

(frame 7)

:Is in the managers grip

**page0160**

(frame 1)

:Sakura

(frame 2)

Ryouko: Yes?

Jin: Change your clothes quickly

and get in the car outside and wait

(frame 3)

Ryouko:...yes

**Car?**

(frame 2)

**What for**

(frame 3)

sfx: gacha- click

Ryouko: Umm...

(frame 4)

:Many thanks

**page0161**

(frame 1)

:Lets take a ride

**Eh?**

(frame 2)

**Whats this**

(frame 3)

(frame 4)

**Manager?**

sfx: ban

(frame 5)

:Is it alright to call you Ooshima-san?

:Yes

(frame 6)

Ryouko: Um...where are we...

(frame 7-8)

**page0161**

(frame 1)

(frame 2)

: I thought you'd understand

(frame 3)

Ryouko:...

sfx: dokin- thump

(frame 4)

**what the...**

(frame 5)

**no way**

(frame 6)

Ryouko: Stop

Stop Please

**page0162**

(frame 1)

Ryouko: This is overdoing it

I didn't agree to this

Ooshima: Sakura-chan calm down

Ryouko: Really stop now! Stop it stop it stop

Ooshima: Sakura-chan stop

(frame 2)

:Enough already

(frame 3)

(frame 4)

(frame 5)

Ooshima: _sigh_What a headache...

(frame 6)

Ooshima: What...How much do you want?

Ooshima: Anything you say I'll pay

**page0164**

(frame 1)

Ooshima: You'd have to do it now

_quickly decide_

_Of all things how'd it come to this_

**Whats this...**

(frame 2)

**Could this be?**

Ooshima: Just take this...

Ryouko: No

(frame 3)

Ryouko: No less that 100 Million

**page0165**

(frame 1)

Ooshima: Huh?

Ryouko: 100 Million?

What I said?

(frame 2)

Ryouko: I'm not even worth dying at that

(frame 3)

:This is ridiculous

Do you think I give that much out to just anyone?

(frame 4)

(frame 5)

Ryouko: I must get it

**page0166**

(frame 1)

Ryouko: It's no mistake I have to have it

(frame 2)

sfx: Kii- screech

(frame 3)

(frame 4)

:HelloIt's me

:Don't worry about it the girl won't be going to the hotel

:Yeah

:This one cancel

(frame 5)

: Likely

Thats why

**page0167**

(frame 1)

:I'll talk to you another time...

sfx: gachaa- click

(frame 2)

: Ah

Hey

sfx: ban- slam

(frame 3)

(frame 4)

:Wait

(frame 5)

_haa_

_haa_

name of hotel: Hotel Cat

(frame 6)

_haa_

**page0168**

(frame 1)

_haa_

_haa_

(frame 2)

Ryouko: Fuu...

(frame 3)

Ryouko: Uh...

Ryouko: Uu...

Ryouko: u...

(frame 4)

Ryouko: Hiccup...

(frame 5)

Basaa- rustle

**page0169**

(frame 1)

Jin: ...

(frame 2)

sfx: poro poro poro- drip drip drip

(frame 3)

(frame 4)

sfx: toko toko- pat pat

Jin: Don't cry like that

(frame 5)

**Eh...**

**page0170**

**Just now what**...

:Sakura?

(frame 2)

**Fuji?**

Fuji: What are you doing here

**page0171**

(frame 1)

Ryouko: ...

_speechless_

(frame 2)

Fuji: Who're you

(frame 3)

sfx: guii- grab

(frame 4)

Fuji: What did you do to Sakura?

_**To be continued**_


	3. BODY Chp 9 Translation

**Page 0007**

(frame 1)

:What're you doing here?

**Page 0008**

Fuji: Huh

(frame 2)

(Frame 3)

(frame 4)

Fuji: What not listening to me

(frame 5)

Sakura!?

Fuji stop...

(frame 6)

sfx: Guii- grab

**Page 0009**

(frame 1)

sfx: Dosa- rustle

(frame 2)

(frame 3)

: Don't misunderstand, It's all fine

(frame 4)

Fuji: eh...

(frame 5)

(frame 6)

:Ryuu- chan

**Page 0010**

(frame 1)

:So this is where you ran off to

_an old man like me can't catch up_

:For sure you should run into the manager here

_why didn't you say so I could_

(frame 2)

(frame 3)

:Huh?...

:Ryuu-chan?

Whats wrong?

(frame 4)

sfx: shii - shh

:Shinobu-san...

(frame 5)

:M-

**Page 0011**

(frame 1)

:Manageeer

sfx: Gakuu- shake

(frame 2)

(frame 3)

Fuji: Eh?

(frame 4)

_Shin- yes_

:Manager?

(frame 5)

:Huh? You're the Manager?

: What's this...

**Page 0012**

(frame 1)

:The Manager and Sakura together?

**Yes...**

(frame 2)

**Stop this**

Sakura: I'm sorry Fuji, I cam to talk it out

(frame 3)

Sakura: It was by chance I met your manager

Sakura: I went an tried to make a months worth 100,000

Sakura: He said, He would discharge you If I did

**Page 0013**

(frame 1)

Fuji: Huh?

and then...

(frame 2)

Fuji: and then what happened?...

Sakura: Eh?...

(frame 3)

sfx: dokin- thump

(frame 4)

Sakura: It's...It's different

(frame 5)

Sakura: I didn't do what you think ok?

Sakura: It was just a small cabaret club job

**Page 0014**

(frame 1-2)

Sakura: I couldn't stand about like you Fuji,

But it was all to help you

(frame 3)

Sakura: I'm sorry...

frame 3)

Fuji:...

(frame 4)

sfx: purururu- Beeb beeb

**Page 0015**

(frame 1)

:Hello...yes

:Understood

**Why...**

(frame 2)

**How did it turn out like this**

:I'm going

(frame 3)

:Which one of you will get the money?

(frame 4)

:I will discuss with you two later

:Eh?

:Well I'm off

(frame 5)

:Ah

:Well I'm going too

(fraem 6)

- Manager

- Please wait up

Sakura- Us two...

sml sfx: kira- shine

**Page 0016**

(Frame 1)

**Eh...**

(frame 2)

Fuji: For the time being it's home

_for you_

Sakura:...

(frame 3)

Sakura: Fuji

(frame 4)

Sakura: Fuji wait,

I really didn't do anything

(frame 5)

Sakura: Nothing like that...

**Page 0017**

(frame 1)

(frame 2)

(frame 3)

**Fuji?...**

sign- Sakura

Fuji: well...

(frame 4)

Sakura:...

(frame 5)

Sakura: Fuji I'm sorry

**Page 0018**

(frame 1)

Sakura: I did it of my own will,

But I

sakura: I really...

(frame 2)

(frame 3)

Fuji: Later

(frame 4)

**Why**

**Page 0019**

(frame 1)

**Why is it he just smiled?**

**Why didn't he say anything more**

**Why didn't he get angry and scold me**

(frame 2)

sfx: uro uro- wobble wobble

:Could that be my foolish daughter...

sfx: butsu butsu- mutter mutter

(frame 3)

(frame 4)

mother!? Ryouko! What are tiy doing

_**and turned away like that!**_

mother: Returning home so late, where have you been just now

(frame 5)

sfx: guii- grab

(frame 6)

**Page 0020**

(frame 1)

- _Eh?_

_-Ryouko?_

_- Did something happen_

_- dear_

_-dear_

**Weary from everything that happened**

**Should I believe this is it?**

**Fuji why**

**Why wouldn't you say something?**

(frame 2)

(frame 3)

sheet- Telling truth- Sakura

Problem convincing- Fuji

(frame 4)

**Page 0021**

(frame 1)

Sakura: Sensei my Diary...

_-haa ah_

_- no more_

teacher: thanks for the trouble

_- Amused faced_

(frame 2)

teacher: Just a minute do you know of Fuji's absence,

You are a reliable so would you go check on him

(frame 3)

teacher: You guys get along?

Sakura: ...

(frame 4)

**Get along...**

**It's good but hard now**

**He could have phoned**

**He could have mailed me**

**Should have known he'd be absent at school**

(frame 5)

**Whats going on**

sfx: Pon Pon-

nameplate- Fuji

(frame 6)

sfx: shin- silence

Sakura: ...

**Page 0022**

(frame 1)

Sakura: Where'd he go...

_what now_

(frame 2)

sfx: gusuu- sniff

(frame 3)

**A sign**

**My hearts says he's around**

(frame 4)

:Ah Sakura-chan

_- morning_

(fraem 5)

Sakura: Um, Is the manager around?

_- you are extremely casual today_

_: Yes I think he's in the office_

**Page 0023**

(frame 1)

Sakura: Thanks

: Ah but he's going soon...

(frame 2)

:Sakura-chan?

(frame 3)

(frame 4)

:Retire?

(frame 5)

**What?**

:Why?

:This is the office...

**Page 0024**

(frame 1

(frame 2)

:I'll do whatever possible and it's short notice, but I have my reasons

:Does it have to do with your sides and below

(frame 3)

:Actually...I recently got a boyfriend

(frame 4)

:If working here was to be exposed to him...

:Then split up?

**Page 0025**

(frame 1)

: You want to start anew however

:By the sounds of it, this guy is irresponsible

:You will be a huge loss to this place

(frame 2)

girl: But, Well I know...

sfx: basaa- rustle

:hm...

(frame 3)

:You total payments will be following you when you go, so consider this thought

(frame 4)

:You won't make much more than 200 on your rank?

(frame 5)

girl: thats...

(frame 6)

sfx: Gacha- click

**Page 0026**

(frame 1)

Sakura: Thats enough

(frame 2)

(frame 3)

:What do you think your doing

(frame 4)

:Is money that important?

:Is it more important than the person she loves the most?

**Page 0027**

(frame 1)

:Is it enjoyable to live like that?

(frame 2)

:This isn't the time, I'll speak to you later

girl: Eh? Ah, yes

(frame 3)

sfx: pata pata pata...

(frame 4)

:...what

**Page 0028**

(frame 1)

:That was one annoying story

Sakura: Annoying...

_why you_

(frame 2)

:Anyway the main point is that this doesn't concern you

Sakura: uh

(frame 3)

Sakura: Well about,

commencing his job

_**partly hearing**_

(frame 4)

Sakura: I don't know

(frame 5)

Sakura: I don't know but has Fuji said anything?

:He didn't

**Page 0029**

Sakura: Fuji...he said nothing to me

Sakura: He didn't come today

Sakura: He didn't even call

(frame 2)

Sakura: Thats why I thought maybe he came here

(frame 3)

(frame 4)

:Perhaps he

(frame 3)

:abandoned you

**Page 0030**

(frame 1)

**Eh?...**

(frame 2)

:The sitsuation here there no more communication,

thats what i'm saying

:but which one is right

(frame 3)

:Will he keep going or run away

**Page 0031**

**Ran away?**

Later

**That can't be what he's done**

**It can't be**

(frame 2)

sfx: gyuu- squish

(frame 3)

:Many people are like that

**Page 0032**

: Can you take it, losing him

(frame 2)

(frame 3)

(frame 4)

Sakura: thats not it

(frame 5)

Sakura: I'm not like you and the others

Sakura: Fuji isn't like that

Sakura: Don't make him sound like a coward

**Page 0033**

(frame 1)

Sakura: He wouldn't run away

(frame 2)

(frame 3)

sfx: Gashan- crash

(frame 4)

Sakura: What the

(frame 5)

:Sakura

(frame 6)

:Sakuraa

(frame 7-8)

sfx: taa- step

**Eh...**

**Page 0034**

(frame 1)

(frame 2)

Fuji: Is Sakura working?

Where is she

(frame 3)

(frame 4)

:Keep it down

Fuji: Where's the Manager

_worker- wait a minute_

:Hey, who's that

(frame 5)

Fuji: Sakura?

sfx: guii- grab

girl: Kyah

(frame 6)

**Fuji...**

Fuji: Tell me

worker: What're you on about

(frame 7)

**Page 0035**

(frame 1)

Fuji: You're here...

(frame 2)

Fuji: At last found you...

_girl: who's that person_

_girl: called for?_

Sakura: huh?

(frame 3-5)

:What do you mean?

You're confusing me

:I was so worried today

:Whats going on...

**Page 0036**

(frame 1)

(frame 2)

Fuji: I'm sorry

(frame 3)

(frame 4)

Sakura: Fuji you idiot...

(frame 5)

(frame 6)

: You

**Page 0037**

(frame 1)

: You are being really disturbing business here

_- respect your surroundings alright?_

sfx: zawa zawa- whisper whisper

_guy- right right_

_girl 1- kya whats this, whats this_

_girl 2- kya_

(frame 2)

Fuji: I came from work

(frame 3)

Fuji: I make double but was offered triple to stay

Fuji: but this is my future, this is for Sakura

**Page 0038**

(frame 1)

Fuji: If this happens again I'll kill you

(frame 2)

(frame 3)

Fuji: Let's go

(fraem 4)

"this is for Sakura"

**Page 0039**

(frame 1)

"If this happens again I'll kill you"

(frame 2-3)

(frame 4)

Fuji: I'm sorry about school

(frame 5)

Fuji: I felt so serious back there

(frame 6)

Fuji: I didn't want you to experience any of this

Fuji: Amazing you survived

**Page 0040**

(frame 1)

Sakura: This was all my doing

Fuji: You absolutely sure

(frame 2)

Fuji: Somehow I can believe that

Sakura: It was me...

(frame 3)

Sakura: ..., Is it

(frame 4)

Sakura: Is it wrong to stop you working there?

(frame 5-6)

**Page 0041**

(frame 1)

Fuji: Ryouko I love you the most

(frame 2)

"**Ryouko"**

Fuji: You may not love me yet

but I do

(frame 3)

Fuji: Believe in me

**Page 0042**

(frame 1)

"**Believe in me"**

Sakura: Yeah

(frame 2-3)

**I believe in you**

**Page 0043**

(frame 1)

**I will, with the exception of Fuji**

**Everyday, Everyday whenever we meet**

**Steadily that love will grow**

**Page 0044**

(frame 1)

(frame 2)

Fuji: Sakura

(frame 3)

**Ah...**

(frame 4)

Sakura: Morning

sfx: posuu- pat

Fuji: Wait, _come_

(frame 5)

Sakura: Huh?

(frame 6)

**What?**

Sakura: Whats wrong?

**Page 0045**

(frame 1)

Sakura: Fuji?

_**content-free chat?**_

(frame 2)

(frame 3)

Fuji: Again I came from work today

Fuji: A little while ago we didn't meet, but I got a call

(frame 4)

(frame 5)

**I'm so useless**

**I can't exactly shake it off**

**Because it's hard on Fuji**

**I really hoped he wouldn't go**

**Page 0046**

(frame 1)

**That he wouldn't meet this other person**

Sakura: Yeah, I'll wait

(frame 2)

(frame 3)

sfx: gon gon- rumage

Sakura?

(frame 4)

Fuji: Your hand

Sakura: Huh?

(frame 5)

Fuji: Hold it out

**Page 0047**

(frame 1)

sfx: chari- clink

(frame 2)

**Eh...**

Fuji: I'm giving it to you, something from me

Fuji: It's just something for you

(frame 3)

Sakura: Fuji...

(frame 4)

sfx: gyuu- sqeeze

Fuji: If you feel uneasy just look at this, and think of what I said back then

**Page 0048**

(frame 1)

**What he said...**

(frame 2)

(frame 3)

Fuji:...so it's all good?

(frame 4)

Sakura: Thanks

(frame 5)

Sakura: Fuji, thankyou

sfx: kin kon- school bell

Fuji: Yeah

(frame 6)

Fuji: Let's go

**Page 0049**

(frame 1)

"You may not love me yet"

(frame 2)

**Fuji**

sfx: chari- chink

(frame 3)

_Fuji- Hurry up_

**The two of us, Is it alright...?**


	4. BODY Chp 10 Translation

B.O.D.Y chapter 10- DragonvoiceAlice Caiello

**Page0050**

(frame 1)

Something from me

(frame 2)

Believe

: Later

: Ok

**Page0051**

(Frame 1)

(frame 2)

Ryouko: Fuji, It's ok to go?

(frame 3)

Fuji: You can go

**Fuji is**

(frame 4)

**Going to work everyday since before**

**We get together as much as possible for a little while**

(frame 5)

**Still I'm lonely**

sfx: koo- nod

(frame 6)

Fuji: ...

Ryouko: Fuji?

**Page0052**

(frame 1)

Fuji: Is it really alright me going like this?

(frame 2-3)

Fuji: Ah-- soon

(frame 4)

Fuji: I've got to go to work

**Page0053**

(frame 1)

Ryouko: ...

**Fuji**

(frame 2)

(frame 3)

Ryouko: No way

(frame 4)

Fuji: It's just that the manager is running me over with things

Fuji: Besides

(frame 5)

Fuji: I won't lose to him

(frame 6)

(frame 7)

Ryouko: Fuji, won't lose then

Fuji: ha ha

Ryouko: Only the loser of misers will lose

**Page0054**

(frame 1)

Fuji: I won't

sfx: chu- kiss

(frame 2)

Ryouko:...

Fuji: Well I should be going

(frame 3)

Fuji: Later

(frame 4)

_"I've got to go to work"_

**I don't understand if what he said was alright**

**Fuji is surely great doing the impossible**

**Page0055**

(frame 1)

**How can I praise him**

I'm already sure

(frame 2)

Ryouko: Just about everything...

(frame 3)

Ryouko: Is that guys fault--

(frame 4)

: Shut up

**Page0056**

Shin: What are you shouting for

_you an idiot?_

-_In a place like this_

frame 2)

Ryouko: The source of evil appears

Jin: Huh?

sfx: pori pori- scratch scratch

(frame 3)

Jin: What are you up to...

Ah

(frame 4)

Jin: Fuji is

_Jin- something angered you?_

Ryouko: What makes you say that

(frame 5)

Jin: ………

**Page0057**

(frame 1)

Jin: You love him right

(frame 2)

Jin: If that's the situation you're in

Jin: You should break up before becoming any closer

(frame 3)

Jin: You would be at ease if you did that with him now

(frame 4)

Ryouko: ……..

(frame 5)

Jin: It's like that

**Page0058**

(frame 1)

:It's not like that at all

(frame 2)

: That's what you think but not me

:This isn't just a simple love

:I'm not the type that runs away

(frame 3-4)

: I really love him

and that's all I need to think of

**Page0059**

(frame 1)

Ryouko: In other words you only think of making profits

sfx: er

(frame 2)

sfx: taa- step

(frame 3)

Jin: Separate

(frame 4)

Jin: Or

Jin: Someone will do it

(frame 5)

**Page0060**

(frame 1)

Ryouko: Why?

(frame 2)

Ryouko: Why who'd do that?

Jin: Don't worry

Ryouko: Hey

(frame 3)

Ryouko: Wait a minute

sfx: gaa- trip

(frame 4)

Ryouko!!

sfx: Zuzaa- splat

:Huuh?

(frame 5)

Jin: What are you…

_I'm amazed…_

_Arrow- can't move a bit_

Ryouko: ……….

(frame 6)

Jin: here

(frame 7)

sfx: bakoo- slap

**Page0061**

(frame 1)

Ryouko: I don't need your helping hand

sfx: suku- gets up

(frame 2)

sfx: puru puru- shake shake

sfx: jin jin jin jin- sting sting sting sting

(frame 3)

Jin: Bua

(frame 4)

Jin: haa…

**He laughed**

**Page0062**

(frame 1)

Jin: Does it hurt?

Ryouko: Huh?

(frame 2)

Jin: I'll give you a lift in my car?

(frame 3)

sfx: chari- jingle

(frame 4)

**This person was**

(frame 5)

(flashback thingy Jin: don't cry like that)

**He doesn't seem to be a completely bad man**

**He's only like this sometimes**

(frame 6)

"someone will do it"

(frame 7)

**For now he's not playing manager**

Ryouko: ok

**Page0063**

(frame 1)

Ryouko: I'll come

**Is something like this alright?**

sfx: bann- slam

(frame 2)

sfx: kyurururu- sound of car starting

(frame 3)

**Why… was this a good idea**

sfx: kacha- click

(frame 4-5)

**Page0064**

(frame 1)

:Buwaaaaah

sfx: biyon- voom

(frame 2)

sfx: furu furu- tremble tremble

Ryouko: …..

Jin: Wha—

(frame 3)

Jin: What is it!

_Whats with that pose!_

Ryouko: That was so sudden

_who taught you to drive_

(frame 4)

Jin: Are you an moron?

sfx: pokoo- drop

(frame 5)

Ryouko: eh

_Jin- I got them for you_

Jin: Put some on

(frame 6)

Ryouko: Thankyou…

Jin: man—

Why do I have to take care of you

sfx: mu- anger

**Page0065**

(frame 1)

Ryouko: Are you with anyone?

Ryouko: A manager like you should have a woman

Ryouko: She must be beautiful with a richman like you

(frame 2)

:Could it be you have no time for women

(frame 3)

Jin: Haha

(frame 4)

Jin: Most women are troublesome to have

(frame 5)

**Page0066**

(frame 1)

**Eh**

Jin: I haven't seen any that catches my eye

(frame 2)

**Manager, did he suffer a bad relationship**

**Something may have happened with his girlfriend**

**But why**

"**_Most women are troublesome to have"_**

(frame 3)

Ryouko: Manager,

What was she like?

**Page0067**

(frame 1)

Ryouko: come on

Jin: Leave it!

(frame 2)

sfx: Purururu- shake

(frame 3)

sfx: pishi- bounce

Ryouko: Yes…

ok

Ryouko: …ok

**Such a brute**

**Being like that honestly**

(frame 4)

sfx: pishi- bounce

Jin: ……….

Nearly there

(frame 5)

Ryouko: It's just that about before now—

Jin: Now isn't the time

(frame 6)

Jin: Be prepared I'm stopping here

**Page0068**

(frame 1-2)

Ryouko: Eh

sfx: Gyun- screech

Ryouko: Wait—

(frame 3)

Ryouko: What thel--!

(frame 4)

sfx: pururu-- pururur--- riiing riiing

:………

(frame 5)

:Ryuu-chan going soon?

_On the way lets go together_

Fuji: Yeah

(frame 6)

Phone: Ryouko Sakura 090

**Page0069**

(frame 1)

Fuji- Today didn't she hurry on to home…

(frame 2)

Ryouko: Why'd you do that

sfx: HE-Y-

smll sfx: fura- dizzy

Bubble

sfx: gi—nn – screech

Ryouko: Cut it out--!

(frame 3)

Jin: You stay by the car

Ryouko: Eh…

Jin: from here

(frame 4)

Jin: Just stay there

(frame 5)

:……..

**Page0070**

(frame 1)

**Your face**

**Seemed so suspicious just then**

(frame 2)

**It makes me feel anxious**

sfx: kon kon- tie tie

(frame 3)

: I've been waiting for your weekly visit

(frame 4)

: I've been keeping this place up running finely if I may say so

Jin: If you say so

(frame 5)

Jin: But that doesn't stop me coming down

-_is he_

_- doing something here_

_-taking me near here_

**Page0071**

(frame 1)

Jin: Please I'm not in the mood

(frame 2)

Jin: Cutting down to it

Jin: I'm opening up a good business

(frame 3)

(frame 4)

: Is that so

(frame 5)

Jin: I have a feeling that things may go well with it

: You have a girl in mind?

**Page0072**

(frame 1)

**Eh…?**

Jin: I just happen to find one I know

(frame 2)

: This woman now, Is she like that other

(frame 3)

: She must be amazing and lively then

(frame 4)

: and of course delicious

: You sink pretty low don't you

(frame 5)

: And yet you knowingly still do it?

sfx: guii- grab

**Page0073**

(frame 1)

Jin: YOU just shut up about that

(frame 2)

Jin: You shouldn't bring up unnecessary things

(frame 3)

sfx: dosaa- thud

Ryouko!!

(frame 4)

Jin: You…

(frame 5)

Jin: Sakuraa

sfx: daa- dash

**Page0074**

(frame 1)

**Just now what—**

**Just now what—**

Ryouko- haa haa

"**_You have a girl in mind?"_**

"**_You sink pretty low don't you"_**

(frame 2)

(frame 3)

**What was that?**

(frame 4-5)

: Sakura

sfx: hikuu- shiver

**Page0075**

(frame 1)

Ryouko: Fujii

Fuji: Where'd you go?

Ryouko: Eh?

(frame 2)

Fuji: I tried calling you—

And I tried home—

Ryouko: Ah! Well you see

(frame 3)

Ryouko: I ran into manager

_Sorry_

(frame 4)

Fuji: Manager?

What were you doing with him?

**Page0076**

(frame 1)

Ryouko: Excuse me

(frame 2)

(frame 3)

Fuji: You were thinking?

(frame 4)

Ryouko: Thinkin?

Fuji: Just now you were

(frame 5)

Ryouko: The way manager said it

Something surely happened to that her

**Page0077**

Fuji: Perhaps it was his own fault

sfx: suu- flap

(frame 2)

Fuji: If that's the case what was it

(frame 3)

Ryouko: Eh

Fuji: Even if something did happen

Fuji: It has nothing to do with us right?

(frame 4)

Ryouko: That's true…

Ryouko: Things like that

Fuji: Why were you in his car?

**Page0078**

(frame 1)

Fuji: I wouldn't know why you were together with him

Fuji: Is a relationship going on or

(frame 2)

Fuji: are you just looking for some boredom buster

(frame 3-4)

(frame 5)

Fuji: I'm going home

**Page0079**

(frame 1)

**Fuji…**

**Why…**

Fuji: Well…

Ryouko: Fujii!

**Page0080**

(frame 1)

Ryouko: About what happened yesterday

(frame 2)

(frame 3)

Fuji: A crying face doesn't suit you

_Have you been?_

Ryouko!!

(frame 4)

Ryouko: But…

sfx: munii- pinch

(frame 5)

Fuji: I'm sorry

Fuji: For all I said yesterday

(frame 6)

Fuji: And I do trust you

Fuji: So can we meet up another time

**Page0081**

(frame 1)

Fuji: I am running late even standing here with you

(frame 2)

(frame 3)

Fuji: Today go home without me

**Yeah**

**Fuji I'm sorry too**

(frame 4)

Fuji- I'm going

**I know you are just worried**

(frame 5)

(frame 6)

sfx: guii- grab

Ryouko: Kyaah

**Page0082**

**(frame 1)**

Man: You…were with Sawamura yesterday?

(frame 2)

**This guy**

Ryouko: Have we met…

(frame 3)

Man: Could I ask a favor?

I am changing my business over and I was wonder would you help?

Ryouko: Huh?

(frame 4)

Ryouko: wait…

Man: You would be an experience teacher from his place

By all means please

Man: I beg of you

sfx: gui- grab

(frame 5)

sfx: gabaa- begging

Ryouko: What this

Ryouko!!

**He's on his hands and knees?**

**Page0083**

Man: My business needs you

Ryouko- Eh, Um, your wrong, Hey, Oh

Man: Wait…

sfx: Miro miro Hin- stare stare glare

(frame 2)

Ryouko: Please stop it

(frame 3)

(frame 4)

sfx: Gakkari- down

Man: Why…

Couldn't I employ you…

Man: Without doubt he finds great girls…

_**Could he mean…**_

(frame 5)

Ryouko: ………

Um

(frame 6)

Ryouko: Yesterday you two spoke…

Taking a girl into consideration…

Man: _ah—_that Kayo girl

**Page0084**

Ryouko: Kayo?

Man: You care to hear about it

(frame 2)

Man: Alright

It went like this

(frame 3)

Man: About 7 years ago

Kayo came to my small business

Man: The woman was in debt of 300,000

(frame 4)

Man: So you want to pay what you own

(frame 5)

Kayo: Pleased to meet you

Kayo: So what would you suggest I do?

(frame 6)

: First you have a hug debt on you shoulders which doesn't help

Kayo: eh?

(frame 7)

: On the other hand you are willing to work hard in your very best interest here

**_you are a pretty one after all_**

Sayo: Um…Yes I am please

: Well then just to prepare these documents

**Page0085**

**Now this is your bondsman**

(frame 2)

: and he took her and in time she got to know Sawamura better

(frame 3)

: From now

do your hardest

: Yes ok

just sign here

(sheet-

in agreement to all above.

Sawamura Jin

(frame 4)

: With this the formalities are done

: Kayo you will go on until everything is returned

(frame 5)

Jin: Don't worry about that for now

**Page0086**

(frame 1)

Ryouko: AND?

AND THE WHAT HAPPENED?

(frame 2)

: Everything went well till she ran away

(frame 3)

(frame 4)

: Sawamura believed in her and even went to look for her

But he didn't have any contact to her phone or home address

**So she ran away then**

: He even gave up university to start working

**Everyone including myself all have our own problems**

**Page0087**

**(frame 1)**

**So that's how he lost his faith**

(frame 2)

: Since then, Sawamura's world hasn't been the same

_my poor store_

Ryouko: That woman is?

(frame 3)

: Ah?

(frame 4)

Ryouko: Where's that woman now?

: That would be

The famed S Group and she's married to the manager there

(frame 5)

Ryouko: How terrible

I was being annoying to him about it and smiling like that

**Page0088**

(frame 1)

sfx: pururur pururu- ring ring

Fuji: Yes

Ryouko: Fuji?

(frame 2)

Ryouko: Sorry for calling you on work

Fuji: Yeah its fine…what is it?

_Got to start over though_

Ryoujo: Fuji…

(frame 3)

Ryouko: Do you know where the S Group is?

(frame 4)

Fuji: ……..

Ryouko: That is if you know it

(frame 5)

Fuji: ……..

(frame 6)

Fuji: Is it to do with manager?

Ryouko: ……..

**Page0089**

(frame 1-2)

Fuji: Do you think it will do any good?

(frame 3)

Fuji: What, what's all this about manager

Does it have to do with him before?

(frame 4)

Fuji: Are you falling for him?

_Or what_

Ryouko: --Huh?

(frame 5)

Ryouko: What are you trying to say?

You know its nothing like that just hear out the story

(frame 6)

Ryouko: you know—

Fuji: I don't have time for this

Ryouko: Fujii

**Page0090**

(frame 1)

Fuji: Do what you want

sfx: butsu- mutter

(frame 2)

Ryouko: Wait…

sfx: Po po- drip drip

(frame 3)

Ryouko: Fuji

(frame 4)

end


	5. Beauty Pop Vol 3 Chp 13 Translation

**page 34**

(frame 1)

sfx: Zawa zawa zawa- whisper whisper whisper

(frame 2)

sfx: zawa zawa zawa- whisper whisper whisper

(frame 3)

- soon you will be able to meet

- Mi-chan

**page 35**

(frame 1)

:Iyaa

How mean how can you tell me to calm down

:You should calm down it will be ok

-Minamoto-kun give this person some aroma's to calm down

- OK OK leave it to me

(frame 2)

Narumi: ...hmp

(frame 3)

**...stop it**

(frame 4)

- Kiri-chan what are you going to do?

are you ok?

-Uwaah

(frame 5)

(frame 6)

**It's scary...**

**page 36**

(frame 1)

(frame 2)

sfx: kyuu- slide

(frame 3)

**again I**

**that time**

**the cut I want to forget**

(frame 4)

- wh-at-?

-Hurry up already

- whats wrong? that girl

-Isn't this going to go on

- whisper

-whisper

(frame 5)

**That day**

**That month**

**I picked up those scissors**

**back then**

**Page 37**

(frame 1)

:Kiri-chan?

-Ehh

(frame 2)

**That time mothers ear**

**I still remember all that blood**

**It was scary**

(frame 3)

**It was scary**

**frame 38**

(frame 1)

**Please**

**someone**

**the magic flowing**

(frame 2)

**My hands magic...**

(frame 3)

sfx: su...- slip...

(frame 4)

-Huh

NO-!

:KIRITEI

(frame 5)

Ochai: ...?

**page 39**

(frame 1)

:Hey it's alright

:Just relax

(frame 2)

:And take a few slow deep breaths

(frame 3)

_IS THIS _my rival to be

whats he to you?

_turn back_

_no way_

_Let go_

_(frame 4)_

:Now through the nose

out the mouth

: Through the nose

out the mouth

**Page 40**

(frame 1)

sfx: zawa zawa zawa- whisper whisper whisper

- wh-at-?

- what's that

what are the doing?

(frame 2)

:Abracadabra

:Momosu Pui Pui

(frame 3)

:Abracadabra

(frame 4)

:Momosu Pui Pui

(frame 5)

_:Abracadabra_

_:Momosu Pui Pui_

_:Abracadabra_

_:Momosu Pui Pui_

**page 41**

(frame 1)

:whats this

_it's weird_

:So-sorry

I was trying to send Kiri-chan some power through her hand

Kiri: power?

(frame 2)

Ken: Father said it's meant to work

that my hand can do such things

It has magic

Kiri: A magic hand?

(frame 3)

Ken: I'll give some to Kiri-chans magic hand

Ken: My magic will surely work

(frame 4)

:Abracadabra

Momosu Pui Pui

:Abracadabra

Momosu Pui Pui

(frame 5)

Ken: See back to normal

(frame 6)

**page 42**

(frame 1)

Ken: Kiri-chan's hand should hurry and use those scissors again

Ken: can you hear it

(frame 2)

:...yeah

:thankyou

(frame 3)

**thankyou**

**Ken nii-chan**

**page 42**

(frame 1)

(frame 2)

(frame 3)

note- nii- brother so on, common ehehe

Kiri: Ken

Kiri: nii-chan...?

Ken: Now you can be at peace...?

(frame 4)

Kiri: Yeah

sfx: nikoo- smile

Ken: Thats good

(frame 5)

Ken: It's been awhile hasn't it

sfx: sukuu- stand

(frame 6)

Ken: I myself haven't been here since my 6th year

It's been 6 years right

**page 44**

(frame 1)

(frame 2)

Kiri: Yeah

Kiri- good

(frame 3)

:The barrier

:You my rival how

Ken: S-sorry

(frame 4)

Ochai: So now Koshiba-san

Time to finish only 4 minutes remain

-Ki...Kiri-chan

(frame 5)

Kiri: ...

Kiri: Only...4 minutes

**page 45**

(frame 1)

-fu

(frame 2)

sfx: kuronn kuronn- spin spin

(frame 3)

sfx: shakin- stop

(frame 4)

Kiri: My magics revived

-eh? revived?

(frame 5)

(frame 6)

-really

- how'd you

- nag nag

- repetitive repetitive...

(fraem 7)

Kiri: Ken nii

(frame 8)

Kiri: thankyou

(frame 9)

-phew

_**faces of relief from breaking barrier**_

- phew

-phew

**page 46**

:hey Naru Naru whats this

is this the hair design you planned

Narusei: hmph

-It's nothing for you to concern about alright

(frame 2)

Ochai: Yes take this

-please

**stop thats my plan**

(frame 3)

Kiri: ...

Narusei: hmph...

(frame 4)

Kiri: here and here

wait change from here

Narusei: What

Stop doing that

(frame 5)

Kiri: I can't do that

because of whats happened here

Narusei: ...ah!

(frame 6-7)

**page 47**

(frame 1)

Narusei: sorry

Narusei: It's my mistake

(frame 2)

: ah...I apoligize

we're going to resume making it ok

(frame 3)

Kiri: _yes_ that's right

(frame 4)

Kiri: With my magic

Kiri: Let's finish this

(frame 5)

: With that beautiful magic

**page 48**

(frame 1)

:Can the Niida team finish the time

- guu guu

- ah -great

**eheh of course**

-going well?

- better

:guh

(frame 2)

sfx: zawa zawa zawa zawa- whisper whisper whisper whisper

(frame 3)

:One the other side SP is

sfx: shaa shaa shaa shaa shaa- snip snip snip snip snip

(frame 4)

sfx: shaa shaa shaa shaa shaa- snip snip snip snip snip

**page 49**

(frame 1)

:Uoh

what amazing speed

sfx: shaa shaa shaa shaa shaa shaa- snip snip snip snip snip snip

(frame 2)

:Look at X's clever work

_that cool_

_that is just look at it_

_-ehh_

(frame 2)

- Kiri-chan it's beautiful

-Kiritei Bravo

- Is impressed going to apply makeup to this model

(frame 3)

:What's this

:Really now cutting peoples hair?

:They really pull off a performance

Kids these days

_making such a big deal_

**page 50**

(frame 1)

:Time left is 2 minutes

(frame 2)

sfx: shaki- fast cutting

(frame 3-5)

**page 51**

(frame 1)

sfx: sara sara sara- smooth smooth smooth

(frame 2)

:uwah amazing

zawa zawa zawa- whisper whisper whisper

:That speed how'd she cut it like that?

- really amazing

-Huh

(frame 3)

sfx: kii- glare

(frame 4)

Narusei: I'm the genius

Narusei: I should help finish

(frame 5)

-Whats that? Narusei cried out

-what?

**page 52**

(frame 1)

sfx: bii- peel

(frame 2)

sfx: gyaa gyaa- grip grip

(frame 3)

:What?

What are you doing Narusei

:Bandaging the scissors to my fingers

(frame 4)

:But how can you plan to cut like that?

-don't force you're a...arm

Narusei: Shut up it's my doing

(frame 5)

Narusei: This way

Narusei: The scissors won't fall out of my hand

(frame 6)

-fuu

(frame 7)

- Kiri Koshiba won't give up even just after a short restoration

even if her arm hurts she won't stop

sfx: shaki shaki shaki- snip snip snip

**page 53**

(frame 1)

sfx: mya mya mya mya mya mya- twist twist twist twist twist twist twist

- wah

-wah

-wah

notebook sfx: Pachon- close

(frame 2)

(frame 3)

**Surely**

**They'll be able to see and near that light**

(frame 4)

**we saw the technological error**

(frame 5)

**but now it's become intresting**

(frame 6)

**since came...Kiri Koshiba...**

: Battle Over

**page 54**

(frame 1-5)

sfx: waaaaaah

(frame 6)

:After this now the models will

:Will now go to recieve a change in clothing

**page 55**

(frame 1)

: The two will carry out a full transformation

:Which one of the two will be the winner?

(frame 2)

:The winner will be decided by our teachers the judges

_so please keep hanging on..._

-wah

-wah

-wah

zawa-whisper

zawa- whisper

zawa- whisper

**(frame 3)**

- wah

-wah

-wah

sfx: utsura utsura- nodding off

(frame 4)

:Gu

(frame 5)

:That senpai made that girl super cute don't you think?

:His rival didn't back down too

:You just want to hug him

- so gentle

kyun- blush

**frame 56**

(frame 1)

sfx: koo- knock

(frame 2)

:hm?

(frame 3)

:What? _that hurt me Naru naru_

Narusei: You now is not the time to sleep you should finish up with doing her nails

_make them shine out_

:Eh? hm maybe

(frame 4)

Narusei: Maybe?

_what?_

:But I'm afraid I've forgotten something

I can't remember though

_Right what comes to mind_

(frame 5)

:Nothing

(frame 6)

: My whats up?

(frame 7)

:At this state

:It seems who has really been judged here

**Page 57**

:Naturally we have won

(frame 2)

Narusei: ...

sfx: yawn

(frame 3)

sfx: Puii- turn away

sfx: zuro zuro zuro drag drag drag

:Aah hey wait

(frame 4)

:Just give up Narumi

:I surpass you

I'll take all the glory from you

_and then you'll be kneeling down in front of me_

(frame 5)

Narusei: Shut up

Who do you think you are

Naursei: You won't win bastard

(frame 6)

_seeing you kneel down is something to see_

_embarrasing your company_

(frame 7)

sfx: niyari- leer

**page 58**

(frame 1)

:Now everyone the models are now ready

sfx: waaaah

(frame 2)

:First is Niida Gumi's model Ayaka-chan

(frame 3)

sfx: ooh

:After some time she's been transformed into a fresh image

**page 59**

(frame 1)

:Continuing on is SP's Mao-chan

:And again another amazing transformation!

sfx: Uoooooh

:It's a guess which member gal will win!

(frame 2)

- gya

- Mao so cute

**page 60**

(frame 1)

:Amazin

:Watching them spin around like that I don't think they over did it at all

_- are they really high school students?_

(frame 2)

:Stop it why are you admiring them

:We are the best grade than they'll ever be

_- don't forget that_

(frame 3)

sfx: zawa zawa zawa zawa- whisper whisper whisper whisper

(frame 4)

:Well

:Have the teachers come to a decision?

(frame 5)

sfx: kuwa- yawn

**page 61**

(frame 1)

:Right now the teachers our judges have come with something

It's a tough decision

:Everyone who do you think won?

(frame 2)

guy 1- left left

left girl

guy 2- the right one

right

two girls 2nd row down- Mao-chan

Mao-chan

Bottom girls- Ayaka's cute

It's Ayaka

(frame 3)

sfx: Fufun

(frame 4)

- Why is it?

-That he smiles like that...

**page 62**

(frame 1)

:Thanks for waiting!

:The judges result is out!

(frame 2)

:And so the winner is

sfx: jyaka jyaka jyaka jyaka jyaka -

(frame 3)

sfx:jyaka

: By 3 votes over 2

(frame 4)

:It's the Niida Team!

-Uoh

-Alright

- Yay

**page 63**

(frame 1)

:No way

(frame 2)

:Did we just

sfx: wah wah wah

sfx: zawa zawa zawa- whisper whisper whisper

Narusei: Lose...?

-_we lost?_

_Kiri- yes we lost_

: NO!

_- un-bareable_

**page 64**

(side- **RECENT MANGA STATE**)

_-my concerns at the last moment_

All in the middle of seeing my dreams

(frame 1)

: ah- a carp streamer

(me)

:wah- It's floating in the sky

-- outside the window

(frame 2)

:huh? what the?

:what's it doing getting so close...?

(frame 3)

:Hiii

-- Eye zooms up

(frame 4)

sfx: Batsuu

-- Explodong sound

(frame 5)

_**When I opened my eyes it was gone**_

_sfx: doki doki doki doki- thump thump thump thump_

_**- huh? you're awake? hasn't been 10 mins yet?**_


End file.
